Tattoo
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La historia es mía. Un amor prohibido entre dos mundos diferentes, desde edad, estatus social y estilo de vida. Pero el amor entró como flechazo, creando en ese mismo momento una nueva vida. Ellos tendrán que decidir y luchar por estar juntos si realmente es lo que anhelan.


Con paso decidido entró al establecimiento, no serían más de las nueve y cuarto pero ella deseaba tener todo listo para cuando Kakashi, Naruto y sobre todo Sasuke llegaran. Revisó rápidamente los cubículos de cada uno para supervisar que no faltase un solo insumo, era parte de sus labores y aunque pudiese ser minúscula era importante.

Había conseguido el trabajo de su vida, desde que logró salir del orfanato siempre supo que quería trabajar en "Obito", el establecimiento de tatuajes más famoso de la ciudad. Sus tatuadores además de guapos tenían una técnica perfecta y siempre lograban obras que parecían, no, que eran arte.

Al llegar nuevamente a recepción echó un vistazo al gran espejo detrás de su escritorio de cristal. Kakashi tenía un gusto extraño, así que muchos espacios del lugar había espejos y cristal. Encontró su rostro un tanto sonrojado, y su pelo recién retocado de rosa con un color hermoso y brillante.

Ese día era muy especial ya que era su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Se había vestido con una minifalda de piel ajustada, una blusa negra de pronunciado escote y una chamarra ajustada de piel, junto a las botas militares del mismo tono y unas mallas de red.

Era un bonito lunes, un inicio de semana que debería ser estupendo en todo caso, ese día había reunido nuevamente su valor para confesarse. No iba a ser la primera vez que lo hiciera, ya lo había hecho anteriormente, aunque no de manera abierta y la diferencia en esta ocasión es que exigiría una respuesta concreta.

-Hola preciosa.

El saludo la desconcertó al encontrarse tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, por la puerta entraban Kakashi y Naruto. El primero vestido de verde oliva y un cubrebocas oscuro, el pelo teñido de gris y no aparentaba en absoluto los cuarenta años que poseía. El segundo, el rubio, vestido alegremente de naranja y con un par de cafés de Starbucks en las manos.

-Toma preciosa y feliz cumpleaños—Sakura le sonrió enseguida, un tanto halagada que hubiese recordado esa fecha importante para ella.

Tenía casi dos años laborando ahí y desde un principio pudo darse cuenta que Naruto se sentía atraído hacia ella, era guapo no podía negarlo pero sus ojos jades siempre vagaron al enigmático Sasuke Uchiha, no fue solo por su belleza masculina o lo varonil que podía resultar su personalidad, de eso estaba segura ya que a pesar de no recibir nada de su parte, su amor solo crecía.

-¿Qué hay para hoy?—cuestionó Kakashi con gesto cansino.

-Va a tener un día ajetreado, tiene una cita a las diez de la mañana y no tendrá descanso hacía las dos de la tarde solo de media hora para que pueda comer algo—Informó feliz de poder brindar información.

-Estaré dentro.—Comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina cuando se detuvo en seco—Sasuke, no ha llegado aún, ¿cierto?

Sakura negó enseguida con la cabeza, y el rubio sonrió zorrunamente. Kakashi entró en su cubículo sin prestar más atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Cuestionó sin poder ocultar la duda.

-Hicimos una apuesta. La vez pasada Sasuke regresó con un humor de perros, él dice que regresará feliz yo digo lo contrario...

Naruto guardó silencio ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando un cuerpo alto y atlético.

El corazón de Sakura latió precipitadamente, había esperado todo el fin de semana para volver a verlo.

Naruto en cambio borró su sonrisa por la expresión del moreno, él había perdido la apuesta, debió haber sido más listo, solo se trataba de analizar a los implicados y sería pan comido pero optó por lo estúpido, acababa de perder quinientos dólares.

-¡Maldita sea!—Bramó el rubio desconcertando a la pelirosa y al moreno—Esa niña te volvió a abrir las piernas, creí que finalmente se habían soltado—Reclamó.

Sasuke enarcó sus cejas pero enseguida endureció el gesto.

-Vuelve a hablar así de ella y te romperé los dientes—Amenazó sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Los ojos jades se entornaron intentando descifrar todo.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora ¿qué?—La voz de Kakashi se escuchó a un costado.

Sasuke lanzó una última mirada asesina al rubio.

-Me ganaste, ¿ves su maldita geta?—Acusó el rubio señalando al azabache.

A pesar de traer cubrebocas, se pudo percibir que Kakashi sonreía, enseguida estiró la mano hacia el rubio que no tardó en sacar su cartera y arrojar algunos billetes.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su mueca de desaprobación y ambos hombres lanzaron una risotada.

-Es predecible—Explicó Kakashi escogiendo los hombros a forma de explicación:—Sasuke no abandona por completo sus drogas.

El nombrado gruñó.

-O no la última—Se corrigió el mayor que se consideraba una especie de hermano mayor de ambos.

-Hinata va a volver.—Soltó sin más.

-¿Volvieron?—Naruto sacó la duda que contrajeron ambos hombres, en cambio Sakura se quedó sin aliento, al ya no poder comprenderlos.

¿Quién diablos era Hinata? ¿Y desde cuándo?

Sasuke negó enseguida.

-Quiere estudiar la universidad aquí simplemente.

-Eso es bueno para ti, ya no tendrás que viajar tanto para ver a tu hijo—Kakashi observó.

El alma de Sakura cayó al suelo. Logró contener las lágrimas y observó al moreno mientras asentía, aún así no parecía del todo feliz y eso la hizo sentirse mejor. ¿Cómo en tanto tiempo no se había dado cuenta de ese aspecto en la vida del azabache? Hasta ese momento se percató de lo poco hablaban, o mejor dicho de lo poco que él le hablaba, era tan cerrado respecto a su vida.

-¿Qué sucede?—Naruto pareció notar el estado del moreno.

Todos observaron como él se debatió a hablar, pero no era fácil hacerlo, ¿cómo revelar que Hinata se le iba de las manos? Sin dar una sola respuesta se fue a su espacio encerrándose. Respiró con profundidad, deseando golpear con fuerza lo que fuera.

El nuevo cambio era bueno, sí que lo era, lo anheló con tantas ansias, pero fue tiempo atrás. Hinata había sido otro de sus grandes errores, pero aquel había sido bueno en muchos aspectos.

Recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez.

Había entrado al establecimiento por la mañana de un martes completamente agitada. Vestía un uniforme escolar de un prestigioso colegio de señoritas, la chica frente a él no debía tener los dieciocho y él sabía que si no quería meterse en problemas debía echarla.

Sin embargo, los hermosos ojos grises con un tinte violáceo, lo cautivaron, ella tenía una nariz pequeña y perfecta, unos labios perfectamente formados y carnosos, en resumen tenía un rostro hermoso, el cabello largo y azulino, el cuerpo de una diabla a pesar de que debía ser tan joven, o al menos para un hombre de 21 años.

Ella no tardó en cuestionar si él era tatuador a lo que asintió sin pensarlo, tampoco mentía. La curiosidad lo invadía y no se pudo contener. Las emociones contradictorias y excitantes de aquel día podía recordarlas perfectamente...

-_Quiero tatuarme—La voz fue tan femenina, tan dulce y diferente que quedó de inmediato atrapado en el angelical sonido._

_Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente, pudo leer su inocencia aún así el cinismo lo dominó, queriendo jugar y sin darse cuenta algo más._

_-Eso es obvio, ¿pero cuántos años tienes? ¿Tus padres lo aprueban? –Cuestionó sabiendo las respuestas y queriendo minimizar los problemas para él._

_No sabía aún quién era, supo qué hacía varios minutos que debió correrla, que no pertenecía a su mundo y que seguir prolongando su estancia solo podía significar problemas, el aspecto femenino gritaba su linaje, nunca tuvo duda de ello._

_-Ellos no lo harían en absoluto...-Respondió en plural ya que de alguna forma era así, su difunta madre ¿cómo lo haría? Y su padre ¿por qué miraría entre sus pechos?— Ellos no verán mi tatuaje.—Le respondió con un rubor en las mejillas._

_Fue un hijo de puta, lo sabe, ya que la hizo pasar a su cubículo. Tenía duda donde la chica quería poner tinta y qué quería, sus dudas fueron infundadas, él supo que quería algo mucho más negro que profanar su piel blanca._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-La próxima semana cumplo diecisiete—Le reveló en un acto puro e impulsivo, desde ahí supo que ella no sabía mentir. Aun así, no hizo nada para alejar el peligro—¿Y tú?_

_-Veintiuno—Respondió sin poder mentir, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella respiraba agitadamente y que el rubor en sus mejillas no desaparecía._

_-¿Qué quieres hacerte?_

_Su pregunta se vio motivada simplemente por el deseo de complacerla. No llevaba más de cinco minutos conociéndola y desde ahí lo supo, él no sería más que un títere en sus manos._

_Hinata abrió sus hermosos labios, todo su rostro no tenía una gota de maquillaje, pero sus labios rojos eran tan tentadores como sus curvas y largas pestañas._

_Ella ladeó su rostro sopesando, parecía estarse debatiendo._

_-No... no estoy segura... deseó ocultar una horrible cicatriz._

_Sasuke enarcó una vez más su ceja, la respuesta de la peliazul lo dejó sorprendido, al menos su razón no era tan hueca, o eso aparentaba._

_-Habitualmente utilizamos, rosas, estrellas o guías... tal vez si quieres ser más ingeniosa hilo, agujas... esqueletos._

_Se levantó para ir por uno de los muestrarios y luego la hizo sentarse delante de la mesa para enseñárselo, consciente que la chica no había trabajado en ningún modelo. Lo puso frente a ella para empezar a hojearlo._

_-¡Wow!—Después de un rato la escuchó exclamar con autentica emoción._

_Él sonrió sin que ella se percatara, absorta en el muestrario._

_-Quiero este diente de león, pero podrías poner algún detalle de color. No quiero que solo sea oscuro._

_-¿Cuál es tu color?... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinata—Le respondió enseguida—¿Y tú?_

_-Sasuke.—Rodó los ojos al decirlo, ¿qué le había dado ella, una especie de brebaje de la verdad? Al menos debió dar un nombre falso, y no, no, lo hizo._

_Ella le sonrió otra vez con las mejillas rojas y luego respondió:_

_-Sasuke—Pareció paladear al nombre y a él le encantó como sonó entre sus labios—Creo que lila._

_-Le voy a colocar varios colores, verde, rosa y lila, ¿confías en mí y me dejas sorprenderte?—No supo porque lanzó una propuesta tan loca pero deseaba marcarla a su estilo—Tienes una piel hermosa y seguro el color lucirá bien en ti._

_Hinata pintó todo su rostro de rosa._

_-Tú sabes más de esto que yo... ¿pero terminaré antes de las tres de la tarde? Debo volver al colegio._

_Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente notando una vez más el rubor en su rostro._

_-¿Dónde vamos a pintar?_

_Hinata miró la puerta._

_-¿No pondrás seguro?_

_La pregunta lo llenó de curiosidad, nadie entraría sin que él lo aprobara, pero aún así se levantó obedeciendo la incertidumbre de la hermosa adolescente._

_Luego se sentó en su banquillo esperando que ella le indicara, lo que vino a continuación lo perturbó casi tanto como lo excitó._

_Ella se quitó el saco escolar colocándolo en la silla a lado del pequeño escritorio de madera, luego comenzó a desabotonar la pulcra camisa blanca que tenía abotonada hasta el cuello, de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente. Supo lo que venía y no pudo evitar la excitación que lo recorrió, tuvo que desviar la mirada de las temblorosas manos femeninas para volver a posarlas en el rostro rojo cuando ella habló:_

_-Es una cicatriz horrenda y muy grande—Explicó apesadumbrada—Pero no pretendo que la cubras toda, ya que si sobrepasa el nacimiento de mi busto será complicado esconderlo, además espero que esa parte se difumine un poco con el tiempo._

_-Eres una chica rebelde, ¿eh?—Soltó divertido porque la peliazul frente a él, no le parecía otra cosa, más que una niña que deseaba revelarse ante sus padres, hacer su pequeña travesura._

_Hinata se detuvo antes de mostrarle su escote, por tanto, él no podía aún saber qué tenía que cubrir, pero estaba deseoso de saberlo._

_Hinata le sonrió nuevamente tímida y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar:_

_-Cada vez que veo la cicatriz, no hago más que recordar esos días y al menos deseo que desaparezca parte de ella, realmente quiero tener una vida normal y por un momento dejar de esconderme._

_-¿Cómo te la hiciste?_

_Ella sonrió._

_-Me la hicieron._

_Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sin comprenderla del todo, o más bien no queriendo imaginar que alguien pudiera haberle hecho daño a una chica que parecía un completo ángel._

_-Nací con un problema cardiaco, desde pequeña tuve varias intervenciones pero hay una parte desde que recibí un corazón nuevo que ha quedado realmente horrenda justo aquí... entre mis pechos, ya que hubo un problema infeccioso que arruinó el trabajo del cirujano—ella señaló por encima de su ropa—Ahí estará el tatuaje._

_-¿Tienes algún enamorado Hinata?—Cuestionó de pronto con celos, él no cubriría algo que otro no deseaba ver, de pronto sus valores ausentes hicieron acto de presencia._

_Hinata negó enseguida con la cabeza, cómo si él hubiese dicho un disparate, sumamente avergonzada._

_-No... soy yo quién desea que esto desaparezca... es horrendo—Volvió a decir con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, consciente o al menos parcialmente de lo que él podía estar pensando._

_-Cualquier hombre que en verdad te quiera, te aceptara como eres, quizá debas volver cuando cumplas dieciocho.—De pronto se vio dando consejos desde su perspectiva estúpidos, ¿qué hacía aconsejando a una adolescente mimada e insegura?_

_Hinata comenzó a desabotonar la blusa sin detenerse, finalmente la prenda se separó y él pudo apreciar el contorno interno del hermoso y generoso par de senos contenidos por un sostén sencillo de algodón blanco, en medio de ellos a pesar del broche metálico con brillos de la prenda pudo ver a lo que ella se refería._

_Una fina cicatriz a la altura del esternón atravesaba desde la base de su cuello y quizá hasta la boca del estómago, los extremos eran finos y tal como creía era probable que desaparecieran pero efectivamente en medio de sus senos la cicatriz tomaba más grosor mostrándose en una extraña forma circular más oscura, demostraba que no fue unida correctamente, esa parte a diferencia de lo demás no desaparecería, estaba ahí arruinando la hermosa piel blanca y perfecta._

_Hinata soltó el broche de su sostén blanco que se unía al frente. El calor subió o quizá más bien bajo por el cuerpo masculino en una sola zona en específico, a pesar de que la prenda no quiso mostrar los senos por completo fue suficiente para elevar su excitación. Los pechos se separaron dándole más vista de la cicatriz, y todo fue tan tentador a pesar de esa fea cicatriz._

_Era fea, quizá si, pero no tanto como ella lo describía o no desde sus penetrantes ojos oscuros._

_-¿Crees que algún chico quiera tocar esto? No va a desaparecer y yo no entraré nuevamente a quirófano para que la desaparezcan._

_Sasuke le hizo la seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo y se detuvo un par de pasos frente a él, con las mejillas rojas y mojadas por unas lágrimas._

_Él alargó la mano para meter dos dedos en la pretina de la falda escolar con tabloides que le llegaba a media pierna, acercándola, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo la redondez de los senos parcialmente por la ropa que aún la cubría. Ella abrió grandemente sus enormes y preciosos ojos ante su inesperada cercanía y él simplemente hizo lo que no debió hacer, la besó..._

_Ella tardó en responderle, no seguía sus movimientos hasta después de unos segundos comenzó a imitarlo de forma torpe colocando sus delicadas manos en sus hombros._

_Sin aviso alguno él traslado sus manos por debajo de esa falda para acariciarle las nalgas, la braguita de algodón que encontró lo hizo sonreír, estaba jugando con fuego y en ese momento a pesar de saberlo no se detuvo, continuó._

_Le soltó los labios solo para verla una vez más a la cara, ella tenía los labios más rojos que antes y un poco inflamados, sus ojos entrecerrados por la pasión que debía recorrerla tanto como a él._

_Entonces finalmente le sacó la camisa y luego el sostén, mirando por fin el par de pechos, los hermosos pezones rosados. Hinata tenía unos senos hermosos y grandes, debían ser completamente naturales. Su cuerpo exquisitamente bien formado volvería loco a cualquier hombre, ¿por qué ella no se sentía satisfecha consigo misma?_

_Estaba seguro que ninguna otra mujer tendría un cuerpo tan generoso como el de ella, o no a su edad._

_La tomó de la cintura y sin pudor alguno lamió la cicatriz que tanto la acomplejaba haciéndola estremecer, luego disfrutó de sus suaves senos, de sus pezones al succionarlos. La escuchó jadear y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios finalmente fue sincera._

_Él se quitó la playera, y lentamente le sacó las braguitas blancas a juego con el sostén. Ella parecía avergonzada pero no lo detuvo, dejó que continuara y eso le gustó._

_Todo aquel día debió advertirle que era un error, pero cuando la tendió en la camilla de trabajo y no encontró un condón en su cartera no retrocedió. Se dejó llevar por lo que sabía no debía hacer._

_Llenó de caricias y le besó todo el cuerpo. Disfrutó hacerla temblar cuando besó con delicadeza y erotismo la cara interna de sus piernas por turnos, hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad y lamer hasta separar los hermosos labios vaginales. Observó la estrecha vagina y la besó y succionó hasta que su miembro dolió y ella se removió queriendo escapar de sí misma._

_Ella en cierto momento de sus caricias orales apretó sus piernas en su cabeza luego la escuchó soltar un grito y pudo comer de ella. Ya no pudo soportarlo más y acariciar ese pequeño orificio con su palpitante miembro esperando a que descendiera y volviera su consciencia a su lado._

_Con la respiración menos agitada se colocó y lo hizo, la empotró de una sola estocada. Hinata quizá por reacción se enderezó en la mesa soltando un grito dolorido. Sus frentes quedaron muy juntas._

_Ella tembló en sus brazos, acostumbrándose, aferrándose a su cuello respirando agitadamente._

_-No puede ser—Musitó dándose cuenta que acababa de hacer suya a una virgen—No te muevas—Indicó—No creí que fueras virgen—Le confesó, ¿qué virgen va mostrando sus senos? ¿Qué virgen no lo hubiese detenido?_

_Tenía la respuesta: ella, Hinata. La miró a los ojos brillantes y la conexión se hizo más fuerte, se acercó despacio a sus labios para tomarlos con delicadeza e incluso con ternura mientras ella seguía aferrada a su cuello, disfrutando del beso._

_Escapó de sus labios para besarle el cuello sintiéndola estremecer en sus brazos, buscando continuar en donde lo habían dejado, él ya no podía seguir esperando más._

_-Yo...-Ella musitó pero no continuó al disfrutar de sus caricias._

_Luego volvieron a verse y fue ella quién propició el beso y él comenzó a moverse haciéndola suya, disfrutando de sus gemidos, callándolos con su boca cuando era necesario. Acarició sus senos, acomodó sus manos en las nalgas para crear una unió mejor mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello regalándole besos de vez en cuando y una que otra caricia ingenua._

_La hizo suya hasta que no pudo controlarse y se vino en su interior._

_Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina cuando finalmente pudo moverse y abandonar el cálido interior que lo había acogido, ella era diferente, apretada, deliciosa._

_Ella no le devolvió el gesto parecía que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo recién acontecido._

_-Esa cicatriz no es tan fea, he visto peores—Habló tomando algunos pañuelos para limpiar su miembro y regresarlo a su lugar, bajo sus ropas oscuras._

_Vio con desagrado que había una cantidad de sangre que le pareció alarmante, ¿aunque cómo saberlo? Jamás había hecho algo como eso._

_Tomó otros pañuelos para ayudar a limpiarla, ella volvió a mostrarse tímida pero él terminó venciendo su resistencia y limpió al menos la zona externa mojada de su semen junto a los fluidos femeninos._

_Hinata que para ese entonces ya había colocado sus manos tratando de cubrir sus generosos senos, negó._

_-A mí no me importa Hinata—Confesó una vez más, tomándole las manos para observar la zona, se inclinó y la besó—Pero si lo que quieres es que desaparezca, ven mañana y lo haré._

_-Hazlo hoy—Le pidió y no pudo negarse, la hizo recostarse en la camilla._

_Preparó el material sintiéndose débil, preguntándose por qué había sido el mejor sexo de su vida._

_-Quería volver a verte—Habló cuando se acercó a ella dispuesto a iniciar su obra._

_Hinata le sonrió antes de llevarse ambas manos para cubrir sus ojos._

_-Esto ha sido... Yo... también quiero verte... pero yo._

_Sasuke soltó una risita cuando notó su nerviosismo y la obligó a bajar las manos instruyéndole que la necesitaba en esa posición o no se hacía responsable de los resultados._

_-Ay—Se quejó ella cuando la aguja atravesó su fina piel._

_-Temo decirte princesa que esto va a doler—Continuó él._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, como dando su aprobación._

_-Nunca había hecho esto—soltó ella después de un largo silencio—No soy esta._

_-¿El tatuaje o el amor?—Cuestionó burlón, sabiendo a qué se refería._

_Se detuvo solo para observar las mejillas rojas. ¿Por qué con Hinata necesitaba conversar?_

_-El amor._

_-Lo sé... fue obvio.—Contestó continuando con su trabajo, empezando a sentir una leve pulsada de culpabilidad._

_-¿Y tú?_

_Sasuke no se atrevió a observarla a pesar de saber que ella buscaba su mirada. Tardó un tiempo en responder._

_-Creo que tampoco—Lo hizo consciente de que había algo diferente en la atmosfera, al menos nunca sintió lo que con ella._

_Otro agradable silencio los envolvió mientras él seguía poniendo tinta en la piel cafecita por la cicatriz, disfrutando de la redondez y suavidad de los senos cuando necesitaba apoyarse en ellos._

_-Quie...-Hinata habló con voz temblorosa, él apenas le dedicó una mirada rápida sin descuidar su trabajo—Quiero ser tu novia._

_Él se detuvo un momento, pero pronto continuó con su trabajo sin atreverse a verla. Él no tenía novias, nunca tuvo alguna, lo suyo eran las relaciones casuales, pero Hinata no sabía nada de ello y tampoco deseaba que lo supiese. Si se negaba, entonces ella no accedería a verlo nuevamente probablemente, le perdería el rastro y cualquier otro podría disfrutar de su estrechez... "¡al diablo!"_

_Sasuke se levantó y se puso a la altura del sonrojado rostro femenino, la miró a los hermosos ojos._

_-Nadie va a disfrutar mi arte en ti Hinata, solo yo._

_Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios dispuesto a terminar su obra._

_-¿Entonces eso quiere decir?—Presionó y Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa._

_-Que eres mía Hinata, completamente mía._

_Conforme terminaba su obra, le dio consejos que debía seguir para el cuidado de su piel. Quizá lo hizo solo para hablar ya que él planeaba ayudarla, nunca se comportó de esa manera tan estúpida e irracional._

_Si, era un hombre impulsivo pero con ella rompió todo límite existente._

_Aunque Kakashi quiso hacerlo reflexionar cuando la vio salir de su espacio, ya todo estaba hecho. Él no pensaba renunciar a la chiquilla que lo volvió loco en unos minutos y Kakashi no encontró las palabras para hacerle entender que ella era demasiado joven para él, o no en ese momento._

Fue ese día donde conoció el amor y creó a su hijo. Por alguna manera creyó que su primera vez no tendría consecuencias, no fue hasta dos meses después cuando Hinata le comunicó su sospecha, ambos salieron de dudas justamente en su cubículo, donde todo comenzó, mientras esperaban la rayita o rayitas en la prueba rápida la observó nerviosa, asustada.

Cuando el resultado llegó, Hinata se quedó pálida, temblorosa y él... él tampoco reaccionó del todo bien, tampoco se imaginaba de padre. Pero al verla derrotada comprendió que no todo estaba jodido, o al menos no para él.

_-No pasa nada, ya está—Le dijo tomándole las mejillas buscando tranquilizarla y darle opciones, aunque no le agradara una en especial: —¿No quieres un hijo mío Hinata, prefieres abortarlo?_

_Los ojos que tanto amaba, lo miraron con asombro. Ella negó enseguida entre sus manos, dejando un camino mojado en ambas mejillas._

_-Un bebé tuyo—Repitió en un susurro—Quiero verte con mi bebé en brazos—Musitó finalmente con una sonrisa, abrazándose a él con felicidad pero temblorosa._

_La petición de Hinata en ese momento le dio miedo, uno que no minimizó al abrazarla y besarla. Quiso reconfortarse diciéndose que ella era lo que quería ¿qué problema podía haber porque tuvieran un hijo?_

_Había sido un completo tonto, hubieron demasiados problemas, Hinata era una menor de edad, vivía en una mansión, huérfana de madre, su padre un político y tenía también una hermana pequeña._

_Se salvó de ir a prisión por suerte, a Hyuga Hiashi le preocupaba mucho su reputación y meterlo a la cárcel por estupro era un hecho que no pudo concebir por el escándalo negativo que ocasionaría a su carrera. Además, Hinata no ocultó su amor por él y seguramente tampoco lo haría en una corte, avergonzándolo._

_Hiashi en cambio estaba horrorizado, la hija que tanto cuidó se había terminado metiendo con un hombre "sin futuro" y malviviente, fueron adjetivos que le lanzó desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Además, jamás ocultó su aversión hacia él, sin duda alguna no era para nada lo que imaginó para su amada y mimada primogénita._

_Las cosas empeoraron cuando Hinata tuvo un embarazo complicado, había varios factores de riesgo en su contra y para ser sincero nada fue sencillo._

_A él apenas y le permitieron verla, por lo general tuvo que quedarse en reposo todo el tiempo, teniendo amenazas de aborto continuas, teniendo la salud de ella y del bebé en riesgo casi todo el tiempo, debido al débil estado de salud al no haberse recuperado por completo aún._

_Hiashi lo odiaba e hizo todo lo posible por separarlos, dejándole claro que lo que le pasara a Hinata sería su culpa. Fue ahí donde ser dio cuenta que a aquel hombre no le interesaba su nieto, sino únicamente la vida de su amada hija._

Sasuke alejó esos pensamientos, de nada servía volver al pasado, su hijo había nacido sano a pesar de todo. Hinata se había recuperado y había vuelto a ser suya aunque últimamente ya no estaba seguro del todo, peleaban por cualquier tontería.

Quizá como en cierta ocasión le dijo Kakashi, ella había madurado y finalmente sus mundos iban a colapsar alejándolos. Hinata ya no era esa chica impresionable por el chico malo que le robó su virginidad y mostró interés por su belleza. Al haber estado recluida en un instituto de mujeres nunca hubo un hombre que se interesara en ella realmente, lo que para él fue una suerte.

Ahora todo había cambiado ella cursaba su primer año de universidad como cualquier mujer sana con admiradorcitos a sus pies. Sasuke gruñó, no podía siquiera pensar en perderla. Su padre se la había llevado a cinco horas de distancia creyendo que pondría fin a su relación, llevaban ya tres años bajo esas circunstancias y su padre finalmente lo lograba...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

-¿Quién es Hinata?—Sakura se atrevió a preguntar después de ver que Sasuke se encerró.

-Una larga historia—Contestó Kakashi con media sonrisa, siendo evidente que varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Los ojos jades de Sakura fueron de uno a otro, buscando mucha más información que la que le brindaban las palabras. Intentó mitigar la sensación de aplastamiento que la recorría, tratando de ser objetiva, si Sasuke tuviese una relación ella lo sabría desde hace tiempo.

-Yo no sabía que tenía un hijo, ¿cuándo?

-Tiene casi tres años—Contestó Kakashi con simpleza.

-Embarazó a una menor de edad—Confesó Naruto con sorna, encogiendo los hombros—Ella tenía diecisiete, ¿Verdad?—buscó la aprobación del peliplata.

Kakashi asintió a la pregunta simplemente.

-Sasuke veintidós—Agregó después.

-Sigue siendo una bebé—Procesó Naruto—¿crees que finalmente se la robe de la cuna?

Kakashi negó volviendo a mirar la puerta en la que se perdió el azabache.

-Estaría en otra actitud si fuese así.

-¿Ellos siguen juntos?—Formuló la pregunta que la quemaba.

-¿Por qué crees que él no sale con nadie?—contestó Kakashi sin menor remordimiento.

Naruto hizo un pequeño mohín sabiendo que esa información lastimaría a la pelirosada.

-Es una niña rica mimada—Naruto habló deseando hacerla sentir mejor, sin darse cuenta que complicaba el asunto...

**xoxoxoxo**

"-_¿Sabes qué es lo quiero? Quiero estar contigo_"

La frase con voz entrecortada y llena de pasión, lo hizo estremecerse y se excitó, recordando que cuando se lo dijo fue la última vez que hicieron el amor, recordó la placentera sensación de su interior vibrante...

-Basta ya—Musitó queriendo despejar los sentimientos contradictorios.

Por supuesto que quería a Hinata de regreso, si se podía decir de esa manera. Nunca había vivido realmente con ella, con su hijo; siempre había sido esporádico con ambos por la situación. Dudaba mucho que Hinata pudiese acostumbrarse a su modesto estilo de vida, sabiendo que era rodeada por al menos dos criadas.

Su apartamento era pequeño, un solo cuarto, un baño, una pequeña sala comedor, y una minúscula cocina. Además, él no tenía del todo controlado su problema con la marihuana. No quería perderla de verdad, perderla porque conociera al verdadero Sasuke, ¿qué tenía él que ofrecerle aparte del maravilloso sexo que compartían? Solo tenían a su hijo y nada más.

Se levantó consternado, afuera todavía estaban reunidos sus amigos que lo miraron con asombro.

-Cancela mis citas y organízalas, hoy me ausento—Fue la única explicación que dio.

**Xoxoxoxox**

El día había sido hermoso o al menos respecto al clima, reacomodó la pañalera en su brazo y se aseguró de tomar a su pequeño en brazos mientras el taxi los dejaba en su objetivo. El nerviosismo la recorrió, consciente de que no sabía cómo sería recibida.

-Abuelo—La palabra salió casi perfecta en los labios de su pequeño—nojado.

Hinata quiso sonreír y por inercia se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida.

-No te preocupes cariño—Dijo al besar la gordita mejilla de su pequeño aun visible por los rayos del sol del atardecer—Ya se le pasará.

Lo había dicho pero no lo creyó. Su padre había estado tan molesto, tanto que incluso se había atrevido a darle una bofetada que ahora comenzaba a inflamar levemente su pómulo izquierdo y cambiar el color de su blanca piel.

Lo había provocado y estaba consciente de ello, pero ya no podía aguantar más la situación. Sabía que la furia de su padre iba a incrementar cuando se enterara que había escapado de casa, trato de tranquilizarse al asumir que ya era mayor de edad y desde hace tiempo ella había podido tomar la decisión sin meterse en problemas.

Además, no podía quedarse en casa cuando su padre planeaba un matrimonio arreglado con el hijo de uno de sus amigos políticos. Dio un par de pasos para arrastrar la maleta donde había metido lo que pudo de su ropa y la del niño. Sintiéndose otra vez fuerte, Toneri, no era un mal hombre pero simplemente no era su hombre, el suyo, el padre de su bebé se encontraba o debía estar dentro de ese edificio grisáceo en aquella colonia de clase media.

No lo conoció ahí, lo había conocido cuando deseó tomar una decisión por si sola, hacer lo que ella deseaba por primera vez. Y vaya que había tomado una decisión, una que cambió su vida por completo, encontró al amor de su vida tanto así que yendo en contra de su personalidad tímida se volvió atrevida e incluso se entregó sin conocerlo, sin preguntarle nada...

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Volvió a mirar la puerta, la persona que la tocaba parecía no querer marcharse y él no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Subió un poco más el sonido del televisor para que la persona que estuviese molestando recibiera el mensaje claro, pero no logró su cometido, volvieron a llamar.

Se levantó con pereza y tropezó con su mismo converse por la oscuridad que no lograba romper el televisor que transmitía una película de acción de la cual ni siquiera sabía el título.

Abrió la puerta con violencia para quedar pasmado, en su puerta estaba Hinata con su hijo en brazos y a su lado una gran maleta lila. El niño le sonrió estirando sus bracitos hacia él, una autentica felicidad que lo obligó a cambiar su mueca por una más suave.

-¡Papi!

-¿Sasuke?

La voz femenina fue consternada y enarcó una de sus finas cejas, él solo portaba un pantaloncillo oscuro deportivo y nada más.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Apenas pudo cuestionar quitándole el niño de los brazos, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

-¿por qué estás así? ¿Por qué tienes la luz apagada?

-Papá, abuelo nojado.

-¿Qué?—cuestionó a su pequeño que no iba a poder darle una explicación coherente.

-Hay un gran desorden, ten cuidado—Advirtió a Hinata que comenzó a adentrarse.

Hinata asintió estiró su brazo para encender la luz, tocó el interruptor, pero no lo accionó recordando el golpe en su mejilla. Al parecer el departamento seguía igual que en el pasado.

-¿No vas a encender la luz?

La pregunta del moreno la hizo pensar más que rápido, dio un suspiro tomando nuevas fuerzas. No quería dar explicaciones aún, deseaba solo irse a la cama y descansar.

-No creo que sea necesario. Sukie debe dormir, ya cenó mientras veníamos.—Dio por explicación escueta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—Preguntó recostando al pequeño en sus brazos, intentando dormirlo, depositó un beso en cada mejilla escuchando el sonido de su risa.

La risa que amaba con todo su ser, aunque no más de la que su madre.

-Digamos que todo se apresuró. No tenía a dónde ir, espero que no te moleste.

-No nojado papá.

-Basta Sukie—Hinata ordenó nerviosa.

-No estoy enojado. Estoy feliz de verte—Habló volviendo a besarle las mejillas—¿Te peleaste con tu padre? ¿Estaba enojado?

-Algo así.

-¿Puedes dejar de dar tantas evasivas?—Preguntó comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Aún tienes la cuna?

Sasuke asintió, aunque nunca tuvo sentido que la tuviese seguía en su habitación lista para su hijo.

-Nos servirá. Recuéstalo por favor... yo necesito una ducha. No estabas con nadie, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la miró intensamente sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-No me acostado con otra, Hinata, no hay rastro de ninguna mujer aquí. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?—Respondió con obvia indignación.

-Por algo desconfías de mí.

-¿Y cómo no?—Contratacó, tratando de contenerse. Sasuke era guapísimo y ella solo ofrecía demasiados problemas.

-No seguiré discutiendo con nuestro hijo de testigo.

-¡Como quieras!—Soltó tomando la maleta arrastrándola al baño.

Él por su parte cerró los ojos con frustración y llevó al pequeño a la habitación. Miró la cuna en una esquina y decidió moverla para colocarla a los pies de la cama, al encontrarse esta pegada a la pared. A lado de la cama había una mesita de noche donde descansaba una lampara, a lado de llaves y algunas herramientas. Un poco más allá estaba la ventana con cortinas oscuras que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del exterior, así como el sonido de los coches en la calle. A un lado de la puerta había un sofá para dos personas; no había muebles, ya que el cuarto contaba con un pequeño closet de madera justo frente a la cama, al otro extremo de la puerta.

El niño comenzó a balbucear palabras formando frases cortas, antes de que realmente el sueño comenzara a vencerlo. Dejó la lamparita de noche encendida para no llenar con luz demasiado fuerte la habitación y así el pequeño se mantuviera dormido. Debió tardar media hora para que ocurriera y él disfrutó verlo caer rendido, parecía demasiado cansado ya que no prestó mucha atención al ambiente diferente, tampoco hubo tiempo cuando lo recostó en la cuna.

Luego se tiró en la cama sin dejar de observarlo, ¿qué habría ocurrido para que Hinata viniera con él?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la vio entrar con una bata de satén lila a media pierna que se amarró en la cintura, su pelo estaba húmedo y caía en sus hombros, al parecer lo había peinado en el baño. No usaba maquillaje, tal como cuando la conoció.

No se inmutó quizá porque también se encontraba rendido, no quería volver a pelear y tampoco quería que el problema en su entrepierna empeorara. Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió cuando se montó sobre su espalda, al estar recostado boca abajo, entonces también pudo sentir la desnudez de la zona íntima femenina contra la piel de su espalda.

-Prométeme que no me has sido infiel.

Sasuke movió su cabeza tratando de mirarla, no tuvo que hacer tanto esfuerzo porque ella también buscaba su mirada. Aferrada a su cuerpo supo cuánto ansiaba su respuesta y de la misma manera comprendió los acontecimientos del último par de meses donde se negó a tener sexo con él.

-Te lo juro por nuestro hijo, ¿por qué te empeñas en ello?

Hinata guardó silencio rehuyendo su mirada oscura y penetrante por eso él se giró para cambiar de posiciones. Se reacomodó entre las piernas femeninas y le tomó el rostro para obligarla a darle la cara.

-Dime—Pidió.

Hubo un silencio donde los ojos lunas se humedecieron, él le besó el mentón queriendo arrancarle lo que fuese que la pusiera triste.

-Vi unas fotos tuyas—Ella había hablado tan quedamente que apenas la escuchó. Le recorrió la barbilla hasta la mejilla con sus labios dándole tiempo, entonces pudo probar una lágrima salada.

-¿Y?—Volvió a presionar cuando ella no continuó.

-Estabas en un bar con una pelirosa... muy juntos...

Él volvió a mirarla y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién te enseñó esas fotos?

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?—Retó.

No se iba a rendir fácilmente y lo supo, pero él tenía mejores argumentos.

-¿Acaso viste algún beso?

-No—No tardó en responderle dejándolo conforme—Pero estaban en un bar, ¿Cómo sé a dónde irían después? ...Es obvio—Soltó dolida—¿Por qué vas a bares?

-Sea lo que sea, no te mostraron todo. No estábamos solos, siempre salgo con Kakashi o Naruto, esa mujer debió haber sido Sakura.

-¿Y quién es Sakura? –Cuestionó—Además por ahí no estaban ellos.

-Por eso te digo que solo te mostraron una parte. Fue tu padre, ¿Verdad? —Masculló tomándole las muñecas cuando ella quiso huir de él, impidiéndoselo. — Mírame, no viste nada en esas fotos porque no hubo nada, solo jugó con tu mente como siempre. Te amo princesa, no creas esas tonterías, conoces a tu padre ¿por qué te dejas engañar? ¿Por qué crees que puedo desear a otra mujer cuando te tengo a ti?

Ella ladeó su rostro y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus bonitos ojos. Sasuke gruñó exasperado, odiaba verla así, odiaba que Hiashi lograra que dudase de él.

-Ella es flaca y dudo que tenga cicatrices.

Sasuke la besó en la frente.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo Hinata, estas buenísima, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? Lamento sinceramente que traer a nuestro hijo te haya causado otra cicatriz. Pero a la única que necesito es a ti, y me vale una reverenda mierda si tienes o no cicatrices porque tú eres lo que quiero. A ti no te importan mis tatuajes, es solo lo mismo.

Hinata volvió a intentar huir de su escrutinio, y posó su mirar en el torso masculino. Sus cicatrices comparadas con su tinta no eran iguales, a él solo lo hacía lucir más viril, aquel tatuaje que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el cuello asemejando el fuego, no lo hacía menos guapo...y ella a pesar de que la cesárea no la dejó tan marcada, aún así solo aumentó sus complejos.

-Te amo—Susurró volviendo a mirarle la cara, él le sonrió y ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa.—¿Me crees?—Preguntó porque era importante para él que lo hiciera.

Asintió con la cabeza porque realmente quería hacerlo. Extrañaba tanto estar entre sus brazos y los acontecimientos del día la tenían rendida, lo necesitaba como nunca. Ansiaba sentirse protegida, amada...

-Pequeña tonta por eso me has castigado tanto, no vuelvas a dudar de mí nunca.

Los ojos negros volvieron a entrecerrarse, con el dedo índice acaricio el pómulo lastimado, Hinata cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó en la cara?

Se enderezó haciendo que se sentara para poder apreciar mejor contra la luz. Hinata no contestó e intentó distraerlo besándolo, pero no pudo unir sus labios, él no se lo permitió adivinando sus intenciones, tomándole las muñecas para evitar que lo tocara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Es un completo cabrón, ¿él te lo hizo?—Cuestionó a pesar de creerlo, solo necesitaba la confirmación porque entonces aquel hombre tendría de él todos los adjetivos que le puso.

La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él ante la mentira que hizo explotar a su padre, había necesitado una buena excusa y aquella había provocado que su padre perdiese los estribos a tal grado que por primera vez en su vida la golpeó.

-Le dije que estaba embarazada otra vez—No estuvo segura si él la escuchó, mentirle a él fue mucho más difícil que hacerlo con su propio padre.

La duda se disipó cuando él le soltó las muñecas, la palidez que lo tomó de pronto la hizo bajar la mirada.

-Pero si hemos usado condón—Expresó perplejo, un sudor frío lo recorrió.

Alguna vez el medico tratante de Hinata intentó reconfortarlo, le dijo que la situación que se desató en su embarazo se debió a su frágil estado de salud y que probablemente de haber esperado un tiempo prudente hasta ser dada de alta formalmente habría tenido un embarazo normal. A pesar de ello no se sentía bien, el miedo lo recorrió.

Luego negó con la cabeza queriendo alejar la culpabilidad.

-¿Y se atrevió a golpearte por eso? ¿Te echó? — Masculló molesto saltando de la cama para caminar como león enjaulado sin poder creerlo.

-Creo que perdió el control cuando le arruiné sus planes—Confesó tratando de minimizar el dolor que le causó la reacción del moreno, ¿por qué no se emocionaba? Otro bebé no significaría más que su unión, ella deseaba otro hijo suyo ¿él no?

Lo escuchó sisear, así que a pesar de estar lastimada decidió aclarar el asunto:

-No me echó, me fui de casa en cuanto salió. Me di cuenta que era una mujer adulta y que... no quería perderte.—Confesó otra vez con voz temblorosa—Si acaso habías buscado a otra mujer quizá había sido por mis miedos a seguirte, por no comportarme como una mujer valiente y madura.

-No busqué a otra—Dijo sin expresar nada—¿De cuánto estás?—Preguntó hosco.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?—Interrogó logrando contener las lágrimas, reacomodando su bata por simple nerviosismo.

Respiró profundamente negándose a verla, comprendiendo que su reacción la había lastimado pero la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, se había prometido que jamás volvería a embarazarla, ella era tan valiosa para perderla por un maldito descuido, no había más que derrota en ese momento para él, había fracasado en su deseo.

-Quieres a Sukkie—Ella calló, sin comprender porque defendía a un hijo inexistente.

Agachó la mirada, y comenzó a meterse bajo el edredón dispuesta a darle la espalda, cuando lo hizo hablo nuevamente:

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro, si ella supiera la verdad no diría tonterías desde su punto de vista, no era ella quién podía perder a la persona que más amaba.

-No estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?—La irritación de él era palpable, sin seguirla.

-Me preguntaste que le dije para que se molestara tanto. Te contesté pero nunca imaginé que te desagradará tanto tener otro hijo conmigo.

-Esto no es gracioso Hinata—Expresó furioso—No es un maldito juego de palabras, ¿cómo diablos sé cómo debo portarme cuando te veo lastimada de la cara? ¿Crees que es gracioso que juegues con eso?

Hinata no respondió y se cubrió más, molesto como estaba le quitó el edredón de la cara a la fuerza. Obligándola a verlo cuando luchó por no perder su cobijo.

-Lo único que sé es tu reacción—Respondió visiblemente lastimada.

Sasuke respiraba violentamente.

-Nuestro hijo es muy pequeño—Volvió a hablar tratando de mitigar su carácter—Y tú eres demasiado joven para tener dos hijos apenas vas a cumplir veinte años... tampoco estás en condiciones para embarazarte.

Hinata volvió a darle la espalda dando la conversación por finalizada. Sasuke volvió a respirar, encontrarla enfadada por su reacción lo nubló. Se recostó a su lado forzándola a aceptar su abrazo y recapacitando la recién discusión.

-Así que quieres otro hijo mío—Le susurró conmovido—Realmente me amas—Siguió escondiéndose en su cuello inhalando su delicioso aroma—Una niña—siguió cuando no encontró respuesta—Me gustaría que me dieras una niña en un futuro.

-Mentiroso—Al fin logró que volviese a hablar y eso lo motivó.

-No te miento princesa pero no juegues con esas cosas, me has mentido un susto terrible.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó dándose la vuelta por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba la respuesta.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?—Cuestionó negando con la cabeza—Necesitas amarme como yo te amo a ti, solo así vas a entenderlo.

Hinata soltó un bufido que a él lo divirtió ya que no era propio de ella.

-Amo a nuestro hijo—Intentó explicar—Puede ser que desee otro contigo, pero te amo más a ti que a ese niño imaginario, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Te conozco desde hace casi tres años y desde entonces has cambiado mi vida y prioridades. No quiero ponerte en riesgo.

-Estoy exhausta—Reveló—Mi padre quería que me casara con el hijo de uno de sus amigos, por eso mentí. Lo único que se me ocurrió para que dejara de presionarme fue eso, se puso tan furioso que lo desconocí, comprendí que estaba actuando de forma infantil, tenía que comenzar a tomar mis propias decisiones. Quiero que sean mis propios errores.

Comentó recordando cuando negó a irse a vivir con él cuando recién descubrió su embarazo, después su estado de salud complicó y nubló sus decisiones, al nacer su bebé se sentía tan vulnerable y débil que dejó que nuevamente su padre decidiera por ella incluso llevándolos lejos de Sasuke, y hasta el momento había estado postergando lo que tanto deseaba, estar con él por los miedos que su padre hizo crecer.

-No debió hacerte eso—Habló sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

Se miraron a los ojos y fue cuestión de un momento para que las respiraciones se agitaran.

-Levántame el castigo ¿quieres? — Ronroneó con voz ronca acercándose a besarle la clavícula.

Supo enseguida a qué se refería y su mano derecha se posó en su musculoso y tatuado torso, siguiendo un camino descendente hasta que logró filtrarse en la tela de los pantaloncillos y llegar a su duro miembro.

Él gimió y cerró los ojos complacido cuando comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Te deseo tanto—Musitó él si aguantar más deshaciendo de forma brusca el nudo de la bata, dejando expuesta su desnudez.

Se movió contra su mano tratando de deshacerse de los pantalones sin romper el contacto. La acomodó para ponerse sobre ella ocupando su lugar y la penetró gimiendo en el acto. Hinata se aferró a él disfrutando también de la sensación de ser llenada, del bombeo continuo y desenfrenado, a la falta de aire en sus pulmones porque él intentaba callar sus jadeos, gimoteos y gritos con sus labios.

El calor y seguridad que él le brindaba la cegaba y era lo único que quería. Acarició tanto como pudo el cuerpo curtido en músculos del moreno, adorándolo como siempre, apreciando las diferencias entre ambos, despertando cada fibra nerviosa que había olvidado que existiese.

Ella estalló en el placer tiempo antes que él, lo sintió retirarse para luego sentir la calidez del semen en su vientre, la respiración agitada del moreno la arrulló y no se dio cuenta cuando perdió la noción de la realidad.

Sasuke sonrió cinco minutos después, se levantó para sacar del cajón de la mesita un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarle el vientre salpicado.

Su teléfono sonó despertando a su pequeño que soltó un chillido asustadizo casi al mismo tiempo al haber olvidado el aparato en una esquina de la cuna, a los pies del niño. Se levantó desnudo y sudado, e incluso molesto con quién se atrevió a perturbar su tranquilidad, ya no eran horas para llamadas. Tomó a su pequeño en brazos primero, el niño se tranquilizó a verlo aferrándose a su cuello tal como lo hacía su madre, aún gimoteando asustado por el excesivo volumen del aparato.

El nombre de Naruto apareció en la pantalla. Contestó de mala gana ansiando decirle de lo que se iba a morir.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?—siseó, tratando de tranquilizarse por el pequeño.

-Sal, estoy afuera.

-Lárgate—Ordenó sin pensárselo. Echando a un vistazo al cuerpo de Hinata.

-Sal o empezaremos a hacer ruido y los vecinos te echaran.—Contestó el rubio riendo jocosamente, colgando antes de que él pudiera reclamar.

Miró a Hinata profundamente dormida una vez más, y luego a su pequeño adormilado que había optado por chupar su dedo pulgar. Gruñendo lo colocó en la cama para ponerse rápidamente el pantalón deportivo y alcanzando a Suk antes de que tocase a su madre durmiente.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, cubrió con el edredón a Hinata. Cerrando la puerta del cuarto se dirigió a la principal encendiendo la luz de la salita. Al abrirla tuvo frente a él al escandaloso rubio, a Kakashi y a Sakura. Los tres lo miraron con sorpresa al verlo cargar al niño y sumamente sudado. Por su parte él pudo saber que ellos ya llevaban iniciada la fiesta.

Naruto agitó un par de botellas de alcohol, y luego se carcajeó de él. Sakura frunció su entrecejo la escena era bizarra y encantadora, así como atemorizante el corazón le estaba latiendo de prisa al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Estás de niñera?—Cuestionó Naruto divertido—No dijiste que fuera a llegar tan rápido.—Siguió pasando su peso de un pie a otro de forma impaciente.

-Este es tu hijo—Aseguró Kakashi al reconocer enseguida la carita de las fotos que Sasuke mostraba orgulloso de su retoño.

El niño volvió a esconderse en su cuello intentando dormir.

-¡Hinata!—Gritó Naruto asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Cierra el hocico—Masculló Sasuke sin poder detenerlos.

Kakashi se adentró y detrás de él Sakura. Sasuke rodó los ojos al tenerlos ya dentro.

-Espero que no estés muy ocupado—Se mofó el peliplata sentándose en uno de los sillones, subiendo los pies en la mesa ratona.

-¿La dejaste rendida? ¿O vendrá a celebrar con nosotros?—Dijo burlón Naruto mirando hacia todas partes, en especial a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-Ella no toma—Contestó—¿Y ustedes qué diablos hacen aquí?

Suk hizo una mueca anunciando probable llanto, seguía adormilado y queriendo volver a su sueño la situación lo estaba irritando.

-Shh—Sasuke lo movió en sus brazos—Eres un pendejo, tu llamada hizo que se despertara—Acusó al rubio decidido a no perdonarlo. Ahora todos lárguense de aquí.

Sakura levantó su ceja incrédula. Sasuke era complicado, incluso indiferente pero aún así jamás los había corrido tan abiertamente, simplemente los dejaba hacer.

-¿Cómo se llama?—Preguntó dubitativa mirando con interés al pequeño que se escondía enfurruñado.

-Suk—Respondió hosco y entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que no pensaban irse.

-Deberías traer a tu muñeca, vamos a divertirnos—Ignoró Naruto mirando otra vez las botellas. Tomando asiento a lado de Kakashi.

-No me hagan perder la paciencia y echarlos yo mismo.—Advirtió.

-Tú mandas Sasuke, que tu muñeca de porcelana no te mangonee.—Retó el ojiazul.

Sasuke endureció su mandíbula.

-¿Por qué la llaman así?—Interrogó Sakura harta de escuchar ese tipo de adjetivos hacia ella.

El niño a lo que pudo ver se parecía a él demasiado, no tenía idea de quién había sido su rival... se sentía humillada aunque no tuviese sentido.

-Si algo le jode a Sasuke—Continuó Naruto—Es que le recordemos lo joven que es su vieja. Las mujeres Sakura, tienen su forma de complicar todo e incluso una chiquilla pudo hacer que Sasuke lamiera el piso por donde iba a pasar...

-No digas tonterías—La voz de Sasuke fue teñida de advertencia.

-Deberías traer unos vasos—Ordenó Kakashi, harto de verlos discutir.

-Pensé que había sido claro—Masculló.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

El llanto lejano de Suk fue lo que probablemente la sacó de su sueño. Enseguida se sentó en la cama asustada. Sintió su cuerpo levemente cansado después de la actividad sexual. Se ubicó en su entorno y se levantó asustada por la ansiedad del llanto de su pequeño.

Se colocó la bata que encontró en el suelo y salió del cuarto, quedándose pasmada cuando todos los rostros giraron hacia ella, por inercia sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, reconociendo a la pelirosa de las fotos y al par de amigos de Sasuke, miró entonces a Sasuke exigiendo una explicación silenciosa, ¿qué significaba esa reunión en medio de la noche?

No pudo evitar sentirse completamente fuera de lugar, no solo por la única prenda de vestir que portaba y que la hacía sentir totalmente expuesta ante los intrusos, sino la evidente comodidad de ellos y por su parte su incomodidad. Sus emociones fluctuaron intentando recomponer su postura.

Ella no había sido la única sorprendida. Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, no esperaba un gran cambio en Hinata pero parecía prácticamente la misma que antes a excepción que su cara había perdido la gordura infantil, ahora lucía más bella y madura que antes, aún así no podía aprobarla, ella había ocasionado demasiados problemas en la vida de Sasuke, una chiquilla caprichosa que no le importó meterlo en problemas por obtener al hombre que quería tener.

Los ojos jades se cruzaron con los grisáceos, Sakura quiso soltar una risita amarga que murió en su garganta. Así que a eso se resumía todo, no iba a importar cuánto se esforzara por parecer el tipo ideal de un hombre como Sasuke, él prefería a una mujer como ella, una mujer "fresa", tan normal por decirlo de alguna manera o al menos eso fritaba a kilómetros a pesar de estar completamente desarreglada, o que debería lucir de esa forma, ella parecía como aquellas actrices de televisión que graban una escena de cama y que no sufrían el efecto almohada, sino todo lo contrario, ¿acaso mientras dormía había tenía todo un equipo de estilistas arreglándola?

-Ey Hinata, ¡qué gusto volver a verte!—Naruto musitó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, divertido por la perplejidad de la ojiluna.

Ella no pudo responder el saludo pero escuchó a Sasuke gruñir.

Inspeccionó una vez más a la pelirosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos jades, su cabello teñido lucía un poco maltratado pero no era suficiente desde su punto de vista para ocultar su belleza, después de observar su atuendo supo enseguida que iba más con el estilo de Sasuke. Los celos se apoderaron de ella y bajó la mirada cohibida y avergonzada.

-¿Por qué llora?—Cuestionó finalmente, tratando de mitigar la inseguridad que la recorría.

-Se despertó...

-¡Nah! Sasuke no sabe ser padre—Intervino Naruto en tono burlón.

El nombrado fulminó con la mirada al rubio. Entonces Kakashi tomó la palabra:

-Hinata ¿por qué no te llevas a tu cría y la calmas? Está arruinando la noche.

El comentario ganó la perplejidad de los demás presentes. Hinata soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones ofendida y entonces miró a Sasuke totalmente molesta simplemente habló:

-¿Con el ruido de tus amigos?—Lo interrumpió molesta e incrédula—¿Así crees que va a dormir mi hijo?

Observó con ira las botellas sobre la mesita, sabía que su actitud no iba a facilitar las cosas con su relación con Sasuke, sin embargo, solo pudo procesar que seguramente ese sería el ambiente que tendría él habitualmente. Con esos amigos que parecían mofarse de ella y con esa mujer que quizá sería su amante. Bien eso era suficiente.

-Hina—Sasuke la llamó serio y conciliador.

Naruto dejó de sonreír comprendiendo que una pelea de pareja había comenzado, sin comprender porque Kakashi siempre tenía que hacer algún tipo de comentario incomodo hacia la peliazul. Kakashi miró atentamente a la pequeña ojiluna evidentemente enfadada y luego a Sasuke que parecía estar debatiéndose en tranquilizarla tal como seguramente ella esperaba, echándolos o dejando que sola se tranquilizara, ¿qué decidiría? Se preguntó.

Hinata miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos una vez más, con las mejillas encendidas. Él desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba Sakura, y eso la hizo explotar.

-Dame a mi hijo y sigue con tu fiesta, creo que me iré a un hotel a donde podamos descansar. Fue un error venir aquí.

-¡Ey Hinata!—Naruto fue quien habló consternado, después de todo el que había tenido la idea de ir a casa de Sasuke había sido él. Lo último que quería era causar un problema entre ellos, conociendo lo que representaba para Sasuke—No sabíamos que ibas a estar aquí—Trató de justificarse con una fingida sonrisa.

-Antes de que se larguen—Intervino Sasuke mirando a Kakashi—Dile que hay de Sakura, mi querido suegro ha insinuado cosas muy interesantes sobre nosotros.

Kakashi sonrió una vez más, los ojos lunas se cruzaron con los oscuros del mayor. Hinata estuvo a nada de protestar por las palabras de Sasuke pero Kakashi habló antes:

-Diga lo que diga ella ya tiene ideas Sasuke. Siempre fue así Sasuke, esta mujercita con abrirte las piernas te dobla las rodillas—Habló con tranquilidad sin despegar la mirada de la peliazul—Te lo dije en el pasado, se los dije a los dos. Ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos, son tan diferentes, ella no nos soporta y su familia tampoco lo hace contigo, ¿cuándo demonios lo van a entender? No son compatibles.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y los ojos ya húmedos de Hinata se mojaron aún más. Aun así, dolida se resistió a no llorar.

-Te dije que tu opinión podías guardártela. Y no vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de Hinata.—Sentenció Sasuke al notar la actitud derrotada femenina. Volvió a tensar la mandíbula molesto ante la actitud del peliplata. Meció en su brazo a Suk intentando que dejara de llorar.

-¿Acaso miento?—Retó el mayor, mirando a ambos de arriba abajo.

—¿No quieres que esté molesta? No hubieran venido a hacer su escandalo aquí. Y me vale un pito si no sabían que estaban, me vieron con mi hijo y no quisieron largarse así que, si quieres que ella sea educada, al menos podrían venir en un horario apropiado. Ya no soy solo Sasuke, ya no soy igual que ustedes.—su voz molesta resonó en la habitación además del llanto infantil.

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo gratitud. Los labios le temblaron al darle cierta razón a Kakashi, ella ya tenía cierta concepción sobre aquella pelirosa que la miró y seguía con la misma actitud de menosprecio. Pero esta vez tenía que actuar de otra manera, debía darle su confianza.

-Solo quiero a mi hijo—Pronunció al entreabrir la puerta de la habitación, deseando que Sasuke entendiera que había cedido, solo quería calmar a Sukie e irse a la cama, él tendría que hablar con sus amigos.

-Hinata—Fue una plegaria, no deseaba que se marchara, no había sido un recibimiento adecuado, pero tampoco había sido su culpa del todo. Fue un evento desafortunado.

Sasuke atravesó la sala hasta llegar a ella. Le levantó la barbilla obligándolo a verlo. Suk entre pequeños e infantiles sollozos infantiles extendió sus bracitos hacia Hinata, Sasuke negó en silencio impidiéndole al pequeño llegar hasta su madre, frustrado de la situación, una que le gritaba que no era apto para ofrecerles un hogar adecuado a su pequeño y a su mujer.

-Váyanse—Repitió una vez más.

Naruto sin querer discutir se puso de pie, los ojos azules lograron vislumbrar el cinismo de Kakashi y la mueca de confusión de Sakura.

-Veamos cuánto dura—Sentenció Kakashi poniéndose finalmente de pie.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con ira contenida por dos motivos, ese hombre que tanto osaba molestar a su mujer era como un hermano y la más importante, no iba a mostrarle a su hijo su peor lado.

-Durará—Contratacó molesto hacia su amigo—Lo va a hacer porque mis prioridades han cambiado. Quizá a la próxima puedan llamar con antelación para saber si son bienvenidos—Sentenció evidentemente molesto.

Naruto intentando restar el efecto tensor solo elevó sus manos a modo de rendición e instó a Sakura a salir.

-Lo sentimos Hina—Se disculpó Naruto antes de salir.

Kakashi fue el último cerrando la puerta.

-¿Es así como pasas tus noches?—No pudo evitar cuestionar a pesar de estar conmovida ante su actuar.

Sukie lanzó un quejido al no conseguir estar en los acogedores brazos de su madre.

-Estas muy pesado para que tu mamá te alce—Explicó Sasuke dando unas palmaditas en la espalda del pequeño intentando una vez más tranquilizarlo, luego miró a Hinata—No todas, algunas veces vienen, algunas veces salimos, pero tienes que entender que no estabas aquí, él tampoco.

-¿Y eso es una justificación? ¿Crees que yo salía a divertirme?

La mirada dolida de Hinata le indicó que seguía haciéndose conjeturas.

-Solo tomamos y ya. No hay más y no hay nada con Sakura. Y sobre lo que dices, no fui yo quién te impidió que no salieras.

-Pero yo tenía a tu hijo.

-No creí que quisieras que yo lo tuviera—Contratacó.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, con pequeños pasos comenzó a alejarse de él. Sasuke gruñó, molesto consigo mismo. Suspiró cansino.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso—Comenzó para intentar evitar el alejamiento femenino. Luego sonrió aceptando que Kakashi tenía razón, haría cualquier cosa por estar entre sus piernas, pero no solo iba por ahí, esa chica era la mujer que lo tenía loco en todos los sentidos.

-¿Por qué no? Ella es más tu estilo que yo.—Dijo rendida sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No digas tonterías.—Contestó enseguida— Basta ya Hinata te amo a ti y siento lo de esta noche, no era así como me hubiera gustado que terminara. Fue un improvisto y tratare de que no vuelva a suceder.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

Hinata lo miró e intentó sonreír, a esas alturas Suk ya parecía más tranquilo y nuevamente dócil. Desde que estuvo embarazada, siempre imaginó ese tipo de escenas, sus imaginaciones quedaron cortas, adoraba ver a su hijo con su padre. Y esa escena era lo único que añoraba, quería ver crecer a su hijo con su padre, no deseaba otra cosa, necesitaba hacer lo que fuese para no perderlo o echarlo a perder.

-¿Ahora somos tus prioridades?... Tus amigos, o al menos uno está decidido a demostrar lo contrario.

Él entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-Están aquí y dijiste que venías a quedarte. Te quiero aquí con mi hijo, ya estuvo bueno de solo poder verlos algunos fines de semana.

La sonrisa de Hinata finalmente salió sincera.

-Siento como me porté con tus amigos... pero estaba tan sorprendida y celosa—Confesó.

-¿Celosa?—Bromeó yendo a su lado y pasándole su brazo libre por el hombro para atraerla a su cuerpo y así tener a sus amores entre sus brazos.

-Creo que no fue bueno que los dejara entrar, pero no pensé en cómo terminaría, sinceramente no creí que despertarías y realmente no fue una buena situación, yo tampoco estaría feliz si encontrara algo así—Concordó—Tienes que saber que voy a cuidar de ti, de él y voy a esforzarme para que esto funcione.

-Yo también—Murmuró con la voz quebrada, mirando los ojos negros que tanto amaba.

-Tienes que usar un método Hinata—Masculló él divertido y evidentemente excitado.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, observando al pequeño que volvía a quedarse dormido en el regazo de su padre.

-Me gusta hacerlo como hace rato.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, eso es riesgoso puedo embarazarte y aún no es tiempo.

-Dijiste que querías una niña.—Ronroneó ella acariciándole el cuello.

-Una que se parezca a ti pero vamos a darnos más tiempo. Tienes que terminar la universidad y este lugar nos va a quedar pequeño en el transcurso de eso.

-Siento ser tan malvada—Se disculpó una vez más, avergonzada de su anterior actuar—Realmente odio a Kakashi, nunca le he caído bien.

-Están a mano.

-¿Por qué me odia tanto?—Rezongó ella dolida.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa ladina que la hizo quedarse sin aliento.

-Es como un hermano mayor, e intenta protegerme. Desde el inicio creyó que no eras buena para mí por la diferencia de edad, luego cuando me vio hundido por ti, tomó su propio lado. Pero no entiende que tú eres la única que puede hacerme completamente feliz.

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Deja de dudarlo—Le dijo al agacharse para tomar sus labios—Aquel día que entraste pidiendo un tatuaje cambiaste mi vida—Confesó en su susurro—Tú me hiciste otro, quedándote en mi corazón.

Hinata le tomó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo su calor y sintiéndose profundamente agradecida.

-Tomé la mejor decisión aquel día y hoy, ¿lo comprendes?

Sasuke asintió besándole la frente, se puso de pie y la miró dándole la mano para que la tomara:

-Vamos, tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y simplemente lo siguió, después de todo de ahora en adelante no haría otra cosa más que eso. La felicidad que comenzaba a recorrerla comprendía que no se esfumaría, amaba a ese hombre y se esforzaría tanto como él lo hacía para que su relación estuviera bien de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

**Chicas me ha costado tanto escribir este oneshot, pero creo que valió la pena, espero que lo hayan disfrutados. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo brindado hasta ahora. He leído uno que otro mensaje o más bien comentario que me han dejado, gracias a quienes lo han hecho, besos y espero vernos pronto de nuevo con una nueva historia o continuación.**


End file.
